Entre familia
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Después de que Scorpius insistiera, Teddy le cree finalmente: no es tan pequeño como parece.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre _"Incesto"_ del Foro _**La Sala de los Menesteres**_

**N.A: **pido disculpas de antemano por las fallas ortográficas. Estoy que convulsiono en la cama debido a que me enfermé nuevamente. Pero aún no me ha dado _chikunguya_, me siento poderosa. También sé que Teddy y Scorpius son primeros terceros, pero son familia a la final~ En fin, disfruten (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Entre familia<strong>

**~O~**

Eran los recién cumplidos dieciocho de Edward Lupin, cariñosamente conocido como Teddy, cuando decidió pasar el invierno en Malfoy manor.

La relación entre la familia a nivel general, no era tan tensa como en un principio. Mientras Lucius no estuviese en la mansión, Teddy podía cuidar y jugar con el pequeño Scorpius.

Yacía recostado en la _modesta_ cama de su pequeño primo, observando sin ver realmente, mientras su varita de ébano creaba pequeñas volutas y remolinos del viento que apenas transitaba por la habitación. A su lado, Scorpius parecía estar absorto en el libro que le regaló en su quinto verano.

Era un libro infantil de aventura, pero Scorpius tiene una especial obsesión por cargar con éste a donde sea que vaya. A Teddy le parece adorable.

—Falta poco para cumplir los once —anuncia Scorpius, pomposo, sus orbes grises sin apartar de las líneas del cuento.

Teddy ríe inconsciente ante el tono que usó, cosa que ganó una mirada ceñuda por parte del pequeño.

—No es gracioso —espeta, intentado parecer digno, pero el mohín en sus mejillas le traiciona—. Es importante, quiere decir que iré a Hogwarts.

—No me burlaba de ti —corrige esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una mano revolviendo la excesivamente ordenada cabellera rubia.

Cosa con la que se gana un manotazo inmediato por parte del dueño.

— ¡No hagas eso! —replica Scorpius, buscando apartar el brazo de Teddy que se ha vuelvo exageradamente pesado—. ¡Ah, no uses magia!

Una risa delata a Teddy, y Scorpius está encima de su primo, forcejeando. Intenta ganar inútilmente una batalla de fuerza que el mayor logra dominar al imposibilitar los brazos del más pequeño.

A los minutos, Scorpius yace jadeante, sentado a horcajadas sobre el pecho del mayor, una batalla de fuerzas vencida.

—Algún día te ganaré —asegura, entre jadeos.

—Inténtalo, pequeño.

Segundos después, Scorpius se incorpora, sentándose con toda su humanidad sobre la cadera de Teddy. El pequeño observa sonriente a su primo desde su privilegiada posición.

—No soy pequeño —afirma, ampliando su infantil sonrisa—. Pronto cumpliré once.

Su rostro apenas sonrojado por el juego anterior y su cabellera rubia alborotada, le dan a Teddy una vista enternecedora.

—Bueno, cuando cumplas los once dejarás de ser pequeño —dice sonriente—, pequeño.

Scorpius al instante frunce el ceño.

— ¡No soy pequeño! —asevera con fuerza, dando saltitos sobre la cadera de Teddy.

Teddy no le mueve de su sitio porque está acostumbrado a los arrebatos infantiles de Scorpius, y a que éste se monte sobre sí como si fuese algún tipo de jinete.

Pero hubo un instante de aquel arrebato infantil, en el que Teddy sintió algo realmente extraño. No era como sus anteriores juegos infantiles llenos de inocencia donde todo quedaba en forcejos. Más por cansancio de Scorpius que por ganas de finalizarlo, realmente.

A Teddy lo que le parece extraño, es el peculiar movimiento oscilante que el pequeño hace con su cintura. Scorpius cuando tiene la oportunidad siempre se le sienta a horcajadas, cosa que no es fuera de lo normal, pero ese movimiento sí que lo parecía.

Siempre le había visto como su pequeño hermanito, un familiar cercano al que cuidar y proteger. No le importaba dormir con su primo, ni que éste le utilizara como silla personal. ¡Se bañaban juntos, por Merlín!

Pero siempre había sido un pequeño muy curioso y prematuro para su edad, cosa que a Teddy le venía de perlas porque no tenía que explicarle de más. ¿Pero acaso eso no era un arma de doble filo para él? Estaba con Scorpius, un chico peligrosamente inteligente…

—Scorpius… —le llama en un tenue murmullo, receloso—. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta, y por la ceja enarcada en su rostro de infante, sabe de qué va el asunto.

Sabía que Scorpius siempre le había seguido/acosado/acechado, pero Teddy nunca le prestó la atención necesaria porque creía que eso hacían todos los niños de su edad. ¿Pero Scorpius no tenía diez años ya?

—Demostrándote que no soy pequeño —anuncia como si nada, como si la cara de horror por parte de Teddy no fuese suficiente incentivo para detenerse.

Profundiza el movimiento oscilante de su parte baja contra su miembro. A Teddy se le va el alma a los pies, su tez palideciendo.

Sus pensamientos le traicionan cruelmente.

_¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_

— ¡Espera, no hagas eso! —urgido, Teddy lo detiene colocando ambas manos sobre la cadera de Scorpius.

Se incorpora rápidamente, sentándose en la cama. Mantiene al rubio sobre su regazo, mientras interiormente siente que se muere un poquito. Su mirada alarmante fue el aliciente perfecto para que Scorpius cesara los movimientos, pero no para bajarse aún del bulto entre sus pantalones.

Teddy lanza improperios a sus hormonas alborotadas.

— ¿Qué, en nombre de Morgana, hacías Scorpius? —pregunta, visiblemente alarmado y por algún motivo, observando constantemente la puerta cerrada del dormitorio que da al pasillo.

No puede dejar de observar la entrada de la habitación, sintiéndose asquerosamente culpable.

Al instante, Scorpius frunce el ceño, elevando su mirada gris que alcanza hasta ver poco más de los labios de Teddy. Ahora que se incorporó, sólo eso puede observar. A Scorpius le gustaba más poder verle completamente desde la posición anterior.

—Demostraba que no soy pequeño. Mi madre dice que eso lo hacen las personas grandes —repite, rodando los ojos ante la obviedad. Y por si acaso, añade—: y yo ya he crecido lo suficiente este verano.

La cara de Teddy era todo un poema, su cabello revuelto se había tornado rosáceo de repente. Scorpius profundiza el ceño fruncido, no comprendiendo la reacción. Iba a preguntar el motivo, pero la voz de su primo le detuvo.

—Eso es de personas grandes, realmente —farfulla bajo, y Scorpius se siente victorioso.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlo? —pregunta, la emoción bailando en sus ojos.

Teddy le observa unos segundos, luego sonríe, negando con un movimiento leve.

—Cuando estés un poco más grande, Scorp —aconseja, volviéndole a revolver el cabello, y ganándose un manotazo de ipso facto.

— ¿Por qué? —demanda, visiblemente descontento. El mohín en sus labios lo asegura.

Teddy no sabe cómo explicarle que a causa de su nada inocente acción, ahora tiene que lidiar con un pequeño problema. Decide que es mejor decirle la verdad a su prematuro primo antes de que lo averigüe por su cuenta. Cosa que le tomaría menos de un minuto.

—Porque tengo que resolver el problema que ocasionaste —responde, suspirando tenuemente.

Pero eso queda en el olvido cuando la mirada gris de Scorpius se dirige con pasmosa velocidad hacia el bulto que apenas se deja ver. Teddy se pregunta cómo es que aún conserva aquella peligrosa inocencia. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos quedan en el pasado cuando la pequeña mano de su primo presiona la dureza escondida entre los pliegues del pantalón.

Inconscientemente, el respingo que da, hace que tenga la motivación necesaria para sujetar los brazos de Scorpius y alejarlos prudentemente de aquel sitio, la alarma en su interior gritando: _"¡peligro, peligro, hormonas alteradas!"_

—No hagas eso, Scorpius —pide Teddy, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios que apenas tiembla en la comisura. Su cabellera antes rosácea, ahora carmesí.

Scorpius sonríe, enigmático.

—Te dije que no soy pequeño —asegura nuevamente—. Pero no te preocupes, el abuelo Luciu_ss _dice que todo queda en familia.

Esta vez, Teddy le cree.


End file.
